End Game
by Sweetliberations
Summary: Ewen and Elizabeth - If GH is going to be cancled, this is how I want it to end. The residents of PC have no idea the time is ending on life as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am truly going to burn in hell for writing this piece. Every Liason fan is going to shun me. Every other fan base will despise me. I am so sick of GH these days, knowing the possibility of cancellation in the horizon and still not putting on their big girl panties and writing some fantastic storylines. I don't care what fan base you are part of, you should all be pissed off by the drivel crap that is being passed off these days. **_

_**So here's how this Elizabeth Webber fan wants it to end. I will do my utter best not to belittle other characters. It is true there are a few I could really do without. A few I once adored and gushed over, leave me wanting to throw things at my TV. I have come to grips, have started digging this Ewen dude, and feel for my own piece of mind, this is how I want it to end. **_

_***** Prologue *** **_

"_**I hope you can appreciate how dangerous it is for us to meet like this." If he were any less of a man, the scalding look the woman sent him may have had him second guessing himself. But having known her most of his life, he knew she was one for theatrics. She was also a woman driven on revenge. **_

"_**Then we should keep this meeting brief." Nodding to the empty chair across the table, he waited until she was seated. Having gone through this meeting several times in his head, he knew achieving the outcome he desired wouldn't be all too difficult. **_

_**On the table between them, stacked neatly into three piles were more than a dozen folders. Both knew the contents, having spent hours going over every single one of them. So when her curious eyes were pulled to their presence, he gave her a moment to ponder the direction their encounter.**_

"_**I have a slight change I would like to propose." He said, after giving her ample time to run several scenarios through her overactive mind.**_

"_**This far into the game?" A slow, sly smile spread across her lips, but her eyes took on an interested glint.**_

"_**I am afraid, this modification will momentarily displease you." Holding up a hand as her eyes turned cold, he gave her a look that clearly told her not to interrupt. "Before you say anything, give me a moment to explain, and then see if the out come doesn't please you more."**_

_**Shifting restlessly, her prefect posture indicating she was ready for war, she studied him shrewdly. "Continue. But I warn you, I am not easily fooled with pretty words or boyish charm."**_

"_**Do you know what every person in these folders have in common?" Nodding toward the table, he waited until her eyes fell back onto the folders. Reaching out, he removed one of the files and held it up for her to see. "This one."**_

"_**That's because she's an intrusive little tramp." She sniffed. **_

_**Ignoring her, only because he predicted her response, he continued. "I believe with a little work, she could become an extremely beneficial ally." **_

"_**Please tell me your kidding." When her drawn out words didn't create any reaction she sat forward abruptly and snatched the folder out from his hands. "There is absolutely nothing redeeming about this woman. She is beneath me. Beneath you. Do you have any idea how disruptive she has been to my plans over the years? She is a pathetic waste of space." **_

"_**I beg to differ." He answered solemnly. "But I do hate to distress you, so please except my apology and we will forget this conversation." Again he knew he must play into her theatrics. It was a necessary evil, he knew this going in.**_

"_**I don't feel you comprehend the time I have put into this - adventure.." Apparently she wasn't ready to let the matter drop, as he anticipated. Her eyes dropped back to the folder again, her dark scowl deepened. "Please tell me you haven't fallen victim to this little trollops wide-eyed manipulations." **_

"_**I can't lie, she intrigues me."**_

"_**You disappoint me."**_

"_**That wasn't my goal." **_

"_**This town has been a thorn in my side for decades. I have lost more than you can imagine to these pathetic imbeciles. Why should we change the game now?"**_

"_**Please remember Aunt, where this is a game of revenge for you, this is only an experiment for me. These people mean nothing to me. But that one" Nodding to the folder clenched tightly in her hand, he smirked when she discarded it onto one of the piles. "has qualities I feel can achieve a better result."**_

"_**So you only wish to use her as a pawn." She asked slowly.**_

"_**To a degree." It was all he would say on the matter. There was a line he learned years ago with this woman, his aunt. **_

"_**Indulge me. What, pray tell do you think can be accomplished by utilizing her?" **_

"_**How about the decimation of the Spencer clan?"**_

"_**My fondest dream." She purred. **_

"_**Not to mention the fall of Port Charles's most prominent families." He didn't care about the fallout of his Aunt's little game. From what he had read and witnessed first hand, there wasn't a more deserving bunch. The town possessed a collection of the most narcissistic inhabitants he'd ever run across. **_

_**Her mouth pinched, as she went over the different possibilities. How many more scenarios her game could end. "I hate to see her go unpunished."**_

"_**You took her youngest child." Giving her a pointed look, he smirked when she squirmed. "Which reminds me, I will need him back."**_

"_**Absolutely not." She snapped. **_

"_**Aunt I hope this doesn't come out overly blunt. But if you wish for my assistance in this little masterpiece of yours, I must insist on it. The devastation his 'reappearance' will create will proved enough entertainment for you. Will put Elizabeth in a position to trust me more. If I am able to remove these feelings of blind loyalty she feels she owes these people, he is paramount to my plans."**_

"_**Ewen please tell me you don't wish a future with Ms. Webber. She has more baggage than Louis Vuitton."**_

"_**It's one of several possible outcomes." **_

"_**I loathe her."**_

"_**Dully noted." **_

"_**But the chaos it would create when the people in this backwater town find out you're a Cassidine." With a deep breath, Helena Cassidine stood. "Fine. I will allow you to run this little experiment. But I warn you Ewen, at anytime I feel your path isn't giving the satisfaction I deserve I will end Elizabeth Webber's life. No matter how intrigued you are of her."**_

_**He also anticipated her final words. Fully knowing they weren't said for her dramatic exit. Helena Cassidine never exaggerated a death threat. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your wonderful feedback! I will also keeping this at my site.

~~ 1 ~~

She wasn't going cry. There was no reason for her to be this upset over something that had absolutely nothing to do with her. Jason Morgan was nothing but a past memory, a part of her life she was done with. So why did her insides feel like they'd been filled with melting plastic?

Taking a deep breath, while tilting her head back to stare at the stars, Elizabeth Webber hated the tears swimming before her eyes. At least she'd been able to escape to the rooftop before they noticed how Sam's over joyous announcement had effected her.

Sam. God just the thought of the woman made her want to scream. She'd endangered the lives of her children and no matter how hard she tried to get past the other woman's past action she couldn't seem to let the anger go. How had a con artist turn into the town's darling? How could Jason forgive her for such a stupid and dangerous stunt?

Sucking in a deep breath, she wandered over to the side of the building and looked at the street below. Watching as people went on with their lives, without the painful emotions that made it impossible for her to breathe. A small part of her envied their freedom.

"I can't say seeing you so close to the edge comforts me." Ewen Keenan's voice came from out of the darkness. If she wasn't already getting used to his ninja like way of appearing out of nowhere, Elizabeth may have been startled. Instead his calm, reassuring voice was like a safety line.

"Afraid I'm going to jump?" Turning back to watch the town, Elizabeth sighed.

"I wasn't referring to the building." Coming to stand next to her, he kept his hands in his jacket. "More of your emotional edge."

"Is that why you've been stalking me?" She almost regretted how snarky the words sounded to her own ears, but after fleeing the scene downstairs she didn't have the energy to restrain herself. "You think I'm a walking time bomb?"

Her words didn't seem to effect him the way she hoped. Typically he'd share her inside joke. Instead he stared out on to the city for a moment before turning to look at her. "Sometimes."

"Ouch."

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." Shrugging, he dragged his attention back to the streets below. Silence filled the air, making Elizabeth twitchy. "I came up here to make sure you were okay after that tactless display downstairs."

Another bright spot, it seemed Sam and Jason had waited until the majority of the night staff were at the nurses station before announcing Sam's pregnancy to an overly thrilled Monica. "Why shouldn't I be?"

His dark chuckle sent chills down her spine. "What did I say about asking questions you don't want the answers to?"

"I don't have any right to be upset." Elizabeth responded stubbornly. "It's not like I'm some kind of a jilted lover."

"A right?" Turning now to look down on her, his eyes bored into hers. She could see his typical good nature had a dark edge to it that night. "Is that how you gauge your emotional reactions? If you have the right to feel them or not?"

There is was again, him pushing at her to see things she'd rather ignore. He had a habit of doing that and Elizabeth couldn't say she always walked away grateful for his assistance. "I can't just go about my life having one emotional outburst after another. I'd be no better than my sons throwing tantrums at the drop of a hat."

He took a step closer, making her tilt her head back slightly. "So you're happy for them?"

Sneaky bastard put her in a position where he was able to read her eyes. Hadn't he once predicted how she was feeling because of her eyes? A lie was on the tip of her lips, one she almost believed. Instead the tears she'd stubbornly held back slipped from her eyes.

"No." It was barely a whisper, and shame stained her cheeks. "I'm not happy for them."

"I know." He responded sadly, his fingers tucked a piece of hair behind her shoulder, giving her a minute to compose herself.

"Honestly, I hate them both so much I can't think straight." Clenching her hands together, as a tidal wave of emotion slammed into her, Elizabeth choked when a whimper escaped from her lips. "I lost Jake, and they just went on with their lives like nothing happened. Do you have any idea what Sam has put me through in the last few years?"

Ewen watched soundlessly as Elizabeth broke down in front of him. God, he hated it. Hated the people in this town who had done this to her.

"Not to mention Monica. That woman has had it out for me the second she found out Jake was Jason's son. Blaming me for keeping him a secret. Everyday I have to walk around here on eggshells, never knowing when she's going to attack."

Spinning around, Elizabeth put her hand to her head. "I should've known sooner or later they'd be having a baby. It's all Sam's dreamt about. I should've been prepared for this."

Turning her around, Ewen waited until Elizabeth brought her tear filled eyes up to meet his intent gaze. "Elizabeth you have a right to be angry."

"It just hurts so much." Leaning her head to rest against his chest, her eyes landed on his mismatched buttons. Usually his inability to dress himself humored her, at that moment she couldn't seem to find the amusement. "I wish I didn't feel this way. That I could feel nothing and just be happy for them. But I can't. I hate them. I hate Jason Morgan."

Feeling her leaning into him as her energy diminished, Ewen wrapped his arms around her slender frame and sighed. She'd done well tonight. Letting go the emotions he knew were eating her up inside and dampening the soul she possessed.

This was only the beginning. There were years of emotions still residing in her. Once he helped her banish the damage this town had heaped on her, Elizabeth would be absolutely amazing.

"You aren't going to ask me if I feel better are you?" Mumbling into his chest, comforted by his warmth, Elizabeth sniffed back the remaining tears.

"I don't ask questions I already know the answer to." Putting a little space between them, Ewen still kept her secured in his arms. "I just wish you didn't bottle everything up by making excuses for other people's behavior."

The sound of the metal door interrupted the night, and Elizabeth tensed half trying to push out of the hold Ewen had on her. He predicted this and let Elizabeth take a safe step back. It didn't mean he liked it.

"Elizabeth?" Jason Morgan scanned the rooftop until his eyes landed on the couple. His expression showed his unease. "Can we talk?"

Silence filled the night as Elizabeth retreated into herself again, wrapping her arms around her middle as though trying to protect herself. The two eyed one another for a moment, trying to read the other's thoughts.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She finally said, her chin inching up a notch.

"I'm so sorry about . . ." Trying to find the words, Jason shifted uncomfortably.

"Your wife's tactless disregard for Elizabeth's feelings?" Ewen offered, ignoring the reactions from both Elizabeth and Jason.

"Who in the hell are you?" Insulted and ashamed for being called out on his inaction to stop Sam from bursting out their good news in front of an audience, Jason pinned the man standing behind Elizabeth. He looked slightly familiar, but he couldn't seem to put a name to the face.

"Ewen." Looking over her shoulder, her eyes practically begging him not to push anymore than he had, Ewen heaved a deep sigh. "Dr. Ewen Keenan."

A humorless smile spread on Jason's mouth. "Not from around here are you?"

Ewen's eyes widened mockingly at the man glowering back at him. "Did the accent give me away? Or my utter disregard to your 'dangerous' status?"

"Elizabeth and I need a moment." Not budging an inch, Jason's cold eyes bore into Ewen's. "Alone."

"Does that typically work for you?" Almost intrigued, Ewen watched as the side of Jason's mouth twitched. "Do people usually do what you ask?"

"If they're smart." The violence notched up in Jason's ice cold gaze, his attention shifting to where Elizabeth stood. His eyes softened slightly at her distressed expression and puffy eyes. Putting out his hand to her, he tried to keep eye contact. "It'll only take a minute."

Looking at the out stretched hand, Elizabeth couldn't help but flashback to the park, years ago when he had done the same thing. Offering a different life, a new start. Something more than friendship.

"I can't." She didn't know who was more surprised, Jason or her. Without a look back she hurried off to the exit.

* * *

><p>"So was anyone else a little uncomfortable?" Talking under his breath, loud enough for Robin and Patrick to hear, Matt pretended to be studying one of his patient's charts. They'd been standing there for several moments.<p>

"Uncomfortable doesn't even start to describe it." Patrick muttered. "To be so obvious announcing Sam's pregnancy. It was so- ."

"Insensitive." Robin supplied when her husband faltered. Her eyes shifting to the stairway Elizabeth had escaped nearly twenty minutes ago. "Should someone go see if she's okay?"

"I'm not going." Patrick grumbled. "Dr. Keenan followed her. And if you haven't noticed Jason slipped out about ten minutes ago. I'm perfectly okay right here."

Matt's head snapped up. "What do you mean Dr. Downunder followed her?"

"He was talking to a patient's family in the waiting room when Sam and Jason dropped the bomb." Flipping through a few papers, Patrick looked over to where Dr. Quartermain and Sam where still laughing and hugging every few minutes.

"Maybe I should go make sure she's okay." Tossing the file he'd been pretending to read onto the counter he headed to the stairway, only to have Robin intercept him.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Holding onto the back of his white lab coat, Robin shook her head. "I'm sure she has enough concerned friends looking out for her."

"Jason and Crocodile Dundee?" Making a face, Matt tried to untangle himself from her grasp. "They're the worst two people to be checking up on her."

"Matt you'll only make whatever is going on worse." Robin insisted, pulling him back to the nurse's station.

Matt glowered, clearly not appreciating being told to leave Elizabeth alone. "I really don't trust that Keenan."

"Dully noted." Grabbing his stack of folders, his eyes straying one last time to Monica and Sam, Patrick shook his head and left to go on rounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

I honestly tried not to embellish or slam the other characters in this chapter. My intentions were to write each one as they appear on the show. (well at least how I see them) Some of the behaviors we've seen on the show, have made some of our most favorite characters do and say things we know are not quite right. I am only taking what's on the TV lately and using that feeling in the story.

This is an Elizabeth and Ewen fic, but at the same time hope the over all story is entertaining.

Side note - For those who are totally falling in love with this pairing, there is a great site I found. For whatever reason I can't seem to get an URL successfully pasted into the site. Though I have put it into my profile for those who want to take a look see.

* * *

><p>~~2~~<p>

"Did you see how happy Monica was?" Sitting back in the passenger seat, Sam couldn't keep the grin off her face. From the second Kelly had given them the test results, she felt as though the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Yeah." His response was quiet, as Jason kept his eyes trained on the road ahead of him.

Her smile faltered, as she studied her husband for a moment. "Is everything alright?"

It was a loaded question, one he really didn't want to answer. Sam was so happy, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

"You know I love you and this baby . . ." A lump grew in his throat making it hard for him to swallow. "This baby means the world to me."

"Of course." Concern ebbed some of Sam's excitement, as her brain worked double time trying to figure out where he was taking this.

"I just wish yo - we could have been a little more considerate back there." The scene on the rooftop was going to haunt him for days.

Understanding flashed across Sam's face. "You mean Elizabeth."

"Yes." Nodding, Jason took his eyes off the road for a second to glance over at his wife. He knew the two women would never see eye to eye. That there was too much history between them.

"I am sorry you two lost Jake." Sam said after a few seconds. "I know you're still healing. But I have waited so damn long for this baby, have suffered so much while she was popping out one after another. Do you know how hard it was to standby and watch her give you the child I couldn't. I deserve to be happy."

"I didn't say you shouldn't be happy." This was why he didn't want to say anything. But if he wanted to avoid any hurt feelings in the future, he needed to.

"You know what? If I want to yell my news from the top of a building, I should be able to." Folding her arms across her chest, Sam turned her head to stare out the passenger window. "I hate how she always seems to make everything about her."

Her words triggered the nerve above his eye to twitch. "Do you remember when you lost the baby?"

"Of course." Sam whispered. "Why would you even need to ask?"

"Do you remember how sad you were? How angry and empty you felt? How heartbreaking it was to see someone else happy because they were having a baby, or when you saw new parents pushing a stroller down the street."

"Like I could ever forget that." Becoming irritated, Sam placed a protective hand over her stomach.

Gripping the steering wheel, Jason took a few breaths. "Imagine if you lost her when she was four. To some stupid, pointless accident."

Biting down on her lip, Sam continued to stare out the window. Not that she'd ever admit it to Jason, but a part of her enjoyed telling Monica the news while Elizabeth looked on. She had known exactly what she was doing. In some sick way it had been her reward for the hell she'd lived through.

Sam also felt Jake's death had been Elizabeth's fault. Sure Luke shouldn't have been cruising around town three sheets to the wind. But the precious gift Elizabeth had of raising Jason's baby had been wasted on her.

There wasn't a day that went by when she didn't stop and think of the little girl she lost. There was a hole in her heart that had never completely healed and she hoped with this baby some of the pain would fade. She hated how badly Jake's death effected Jason. That he got that far away look in his eyes sometimes. It seemed even after the death of his son, Jason would always have a connection to Elizabeth Webber.

"So that's where you disappeared to." Annoyance flashed in Sam's eyes. "Checking on Elizabeth."

This was why he didn't want to say anything. Jason also wasn't going to lie to his wife. "I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Why does it matter if she's okay with us having a baby?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you just said you went after her to make sure she was okay."

The twitching was back in his eye and his stupid hand was getting that prickly numb feeling. "Maybe we should just drop this."

"No." Twisting in her seat, Sam pinned her husband with an icy glare. "I'd really like to get this out in the open. Would like to know what I am and am not allowed to do. I mean do I need to consult with Elizabeth on the color of the baby's nursery? Or perhaps I should ask Elizabeth if I should bottle of breat feed our baby. You know, just to make sure it doesn't make her cry."

"Sam." Jason warned.

"We can't live our lives always worrying if we're going to upset her." Too agitated to sit still any longer, Sam shifted in the seat wishing they'd get home soon. "I thought our marriage was supposed to be a new beginning for us."

"It was." Sighing, Jason gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. "Is."

"Well for us to have a new beginning, perhaps you should finish the other chapters in your life."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth could almost sense the second Maxie Jones stepped off the elevator. For the life of her, Elizabeth couldn't figure out what the other girl had against her. For years little Maxie Jones had placed a target on her back. Most of the time she was able to brush the other girl off, like the annoying little gnat she was. But lately it took every ounce of self-preservation not to go postal on her.<p>

It was almost sad how predictable the blonde had become. Unable to resist the scent of blood, Maxie looked posed for the kill. Like one of those piranha's with tiny sharp teeth.

"So have you heard the news?" Of course Maxie's eyes glittered with uncontained excitement over the opportunity to devastate her.

Looking up from the patient files she was updating, Elizabeth sent Maxie a steady stare. She just didn't have the energy to deal with whatever Maxie was up to. Her eyes stung as if there was sand in them and her stomach felt as though she'd received a well executed blow. Was it asking too much just to be able to finish her shift and go home to her boys without any additional drama?

"I assume you're referring to Jason and Sam." Her throat felt tight again, and Elizabeth was determined not to melt down like she had on the roof. Damnit she was not going to show any sign of weakness to Maxie.

With an exaggerated sigh, Maxie smiled. "Isn't it great? I mean those two have had so much to deal with through the years. I really do love a happy ending."

The innuendo wasn't lost on Elizabeth. Maxie, like so many others in the town, felt she'd been responsible for so much of the added stress to the couple. How easily everyone seemed to forget that if it hadn't been for Sam jumping in the sack with Ric, she and Jason would probably never had spent the night together.

"Is there a reason you're here Maxie? Don't you have a job?" Elizabeth asked.

"Matt and I are going to dinner at the Metro." This time Elizabeth shook her head. Maxie's insecurities where Matt was concerned was beyond ridiculous. "Maybe we should invite Sam and Jason to celebrate."

"I'm sure they'd just love that." Knowing full well Jason would rather shoot himself in the foot, Elizabeth continued to type, hoping Maxie would get the hint.

A pout formed on the blonde's mouth, as her eyes studied Elizabeth for any sign of weakness. "I wonder if they're going to have a girl or a boy. I mean a girl would be awesome, though knowing those two they would probably get a miniature leather jacket and boots for her. But I hope it's a boy. Jason really does need a son."

It felt as though the air had been sucked out of the room. Elizabeth should have known Maxie wouldn't just leave well enough alone, that being ignored would only have her sink to the lowest of depths to make an impact.

"Ladies." Though he tried to keep his tone light, Matt walked behind the nurse's station, his eyes pinned on the two women. Maxie's smug expression and Elizabeth's shaky hands only meant he was too late to stop the damage his girlfriend had intended. "Everything okay."

Tears swam in front of Elizabeth's eyes, as she kept her head down. The need to vomit was overpowering. "The test results for Mr. Adam's are in." Blindly reaching for the patient's folder, Elizabeth shoved it in his direction.

"What's going on?" Matt drawled as he looked down at the folder, seeing Elizabeth had handed him the wrong one. His head lifted and he gave Maxie a questioning look.

"Oh we were talking about Jason and Sam's good news." Maxie chirped, her eyes full of innocence.

Matt's gaze swung over to where Elizabeth stiffly stood. "Really?"

"Yup." Maxie answered when Elizabeth didn't. "Are you about ready for dinner?"

His attention still on Elizabeth, Matt took a moment before looking back at Maxie. "Maybe we should postpone."

"Ah, why?" The smugness slipped off her as she stood up straight. "We've had those reservations for over a week."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm running behind on my rounds." The lame excuse hung in the air, Maxie sensed it and her narrow eyes went directly to where Elizabeth was pretending to ignore them.

"I'm sure. There's still an hour before we need to be there. I suggest you catch up and meet me at my apartment." Her pinched mouth and angry eyes dared him to make any further excuses before snatching up her purse from the counter and spinning on her heel. "One hour Matt."

When she was gone, Matt took at step forward and leaned up against the counter. The entire time his eyes were pinned on Elizabeth. "How are you holding up?"

"Are you asking how I'm holding up before or after that banshee's visit?"

Grimacing at Elizabeth's icy tone, Matt put a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I'm sorry if she said anything inappropriate. Maxie's just insecure."

Elizabeth snorted. "Just for starters."

"I had wanted to find you earlier." Matt hedged.

"I wanted to be alone." Stepping away, out of Matt's reach, Elizabeth went to the other side of the desk.

"Guess Keenan didn't get that message." Matt didn't care if he came across as being jealous. Ever since Ewen Keenan had entered the picture the other man just rubbed him the wrong way. There was something off about the shrink. It wasn't just his unorthodox ways of treating his patients. Matt wished the other doctor would just leave Elizabeth alone.

"Ewen." Elizabeth empathized the doctors name. "Actually took the brunt of my anger."

Shifting uncomfortably, not knowing when exactly he'd started to feel this unease between them, Matt sighed. "You know I'm always here for you. Whenever you need someone to talk to."

Elizabeth looked over at Matt. She was tired and really wished he'd leave. It wasn't that she disliked Matt, it was the opposite in fact. He had been a great friend to her through some of the darkest moments in her life. But right now her nerves were raw, and all she wanted to do was finish up and go home. "I know and I really do appreciate it."

"I can still cancel my plans." Matt offered. "We could go get coffee and talk."

"No." Shaking her head, Elizabeth sighed. "The last thing I need right now is for Maxie to have another reason to hate me."

Matt looked like he wanted to argue, but in the end he knew she was right. "Fine. But I want you to call me, no matter what time it is if you do need to hash things out."

"Deal." Relieved their conversation was almost over, Elizabeth smiled weakly as Matt left to finish his rounds.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Keenan." Monica Quartermain voice called out, stopping Ewen from entering the elevator. He despised the woman's poor timing. Having just witnessed the exchange between Elizabeth and the Jones girl had set him on edge. The unwarranted attack had been uncalled for. And while Dr. Hunter may see himself as Elizabeth's friend, his ignorance towards the pain his girlfriend inflicted at every opportunity was disgusting.<p>

"Dr. Quartermain, how nice to see you." He wasn't one for lying. Hated the energy it took sometimes. But if he wished to achieve the goals his aunt had set, as well as his own, the pretense was necessary. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"I'm always amazed how fast the gossip flies around here." Monica gushed, her cheeks still pink from the excitement. "I was hoping I would run into you."

"Really?" Ewen knew what the doctor and acting Chief of Staff was hedging at, but he wasn't about to make it easy for the woman.

"I was wondering if you've given anymore consideration to the offer." The older woman supplied.

"I have." Ewen offered slowly. "My supervisors at Shady Brook have no issues if I were to take the position."

"Wonderful." Monica beamed. "Why don't you come by my office tomorrow and we'll iron out the particulars."

Shaking his head, Ewen frowned. "I do have a few concerns."

Looking puzzled, Monica hesitated. "Any I can help you with."

"Actually, I'm hesitant to except your offer because of some of your managerial techniques." Waiting for her reaction, Ewen wasn't disappointed to see the smile vanish from her face.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I could be wrong, but it appears to me you at times use your position for personal reasons." Satisfied he'd ruffled the woman's feathers, Ewen sat back and watch the other doctor fight to control the anger she was obviously feeling.

From his experience, both professional and personal, no one liked to be called out on their poor behavior. Especially in an environment other's could easily overhear their conversation.

"Am I to assume you're referring to the interaction you eavesdropped on?" Yes, he'd definitely pushed the right button.

"You are. As you mentioned before, gossip seems to have a life of it's own here, I couldn't help but pick up a few things as well." Ewen replied unapologetically. "If I were to accept the position, assuming of course your still offering, you should know I tend to speak my mind."

"Noted." Monica replied, less than thrilled. He could almost hear the gears grinding in her head to find a way to rescind the offer. "Though I feel you read my conversation with Elizabeth wrong. There have been some issues where her work ethic has been concerning. I feel I was overly generous by allowing her back to work so soon after her brief visit to Shady Brook."

Ewen had little doubt it had nothing to do with Monica's generosity. It was probably more of Elizabeth's family history with the hospital that had her returning so soon.

"I really hadn't intended to stay long in Port Charles." Ewen responded slowly, a slow smile tugging at his lips. "But I have to say I may be changing my mind about that. Why don't we get together and discuss this more in depth. I do have a few other questions."

Sounding less thrilled than when she'd stopped him, Monica forced a smile on her face. "Sounds great."

Ewen nodded to her as she passed him, deeply pleased to see the smile wiped off her face.


End file.
